el simulador
by Dankuso96
Summary: Que es mas importante?, un amigo real o una posible novia?, cuatro chicos creen saber la respuesta, pero se encontraran con una sorpresa.
1. Un plan extraño

**Escribiendo este fic, confirmo que mi papa no me corto internet!**

**Así que le voy a dedicar más tiempo**

**Es bastante extraño, pero es una apuesta y tengo que cumplirla...**

**Aclaro que ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers ni sus personajes me pertenecen**

**Está dedicado a aquellos que no se ven ni se oyen, pero uno sabe que están ahí**

**Es parte de la apuesta incluir a mis amigos en la historia, y se podría decir que parte de ella esta "basada en hechos reales" de la vida de cada uno, en fin, aquí va.**

**El Simulador- Parte 1: Un plan...extraño.**

Las vacaciones habían comenzado, y ninguno de nosotros había perdido tiempo, durante la época escolar había sido solo un sueño, pero gracias al trabajo de Santiago, el mío y con un poco de ayuda de las Empresas Marukura, ese sueño era una realidad.

Hernán y yo nos pasamos toda la mañana haciendo llamados, buscando gente, queríamos que nuestros amigos fueran los primeros en probar el simulador.

Para la tarde, el grupo ya se había reunido en mi casa, todos estaban allí, primero, mis amigos de la infancia, Santiago, Hernán y Diego, y después, nuestros nuevos amigos y amigas: Dan, Runo, Shun, Alice, Ace, Mira, Billy y Julie.

Bueno, Marucho y Baron no pudieron venir, pero los demás estaban.

-Claro que faltan algunos detalles –dijo Santiago- (**N del A: el siempre quiere el crédito por todo) **pero no hay ningún problema grave, queremos que lo prueben.

-Esto va a ser emocionante! –Dijeron las chicas-

-Estoy de acuerdo –pensaron, al unísono, cuatro chicos-

A pesar de que tuvimos que darle a cada uno un manual con las instrucciones, ninguno de los chicos se molesto en leerlo, (**N del A: es más, Dan, quejoso como de costumbre, dijo que le molestaba tener que leer, que era verano y no sé cuantas cosas mas) **Runo se acerco a mí y me pidió: Quiero estar en un...

-Entendido. –Dije, mientras los demás pedían estar en otros lugares y nosotros preparábamos el sistema-

El simulador comenzó a funcionar, y cuatro parejas entraron en el, desde fuera, Santiago, Hernán, Diego y yo, vigilábamos y controlábamos todo.

Shun y Alice, listos –aviso Santiago-

Julie y Billy, listos –dijo Diego-

Ace y Mira, listos –confirmo Hernán-

Y Dan y Runo, también –señale yo-

-Bien, todo listo, que empiece la fiesta -dijo Santiago, que empezó a apretar frenéticamente varias teclas-

-Oye, por que estas preparando otro transporte? , nadie más va a venir. –pregunte-

-Nadie viene –respondió- yo me voy.

-Pobre loco enamorado –dijo Hernán-

-No me sabia esa –dije- enamorado de quien?

Santiago simplemente se limito a señalar una de los monitores del cuarto de control. Un rostro sonriente ocupaba toda la pantalla.

-De Alice!- exclame sorprendido- .

-Bueno, no es el único –dijo Hernán- señalando otro monitor, en este, podía verse la cara de Mira.

-Y, claro está **(N del A: no estaba claro eso, por que siempre soy el último en enterarme de todo?) **–acoto Diego-, que a mí me gusta Julie.

-Está bien, están enamorados de las chicas pero eso... –dije yo, Hernán me interrumpió-

-Están? , más bien deberías decir ESTAMOS.

-No se para que se los dije...

-Claaaaaro –dijo Diego con sarcasmo- Ahora resulta que fue un error que nos hayas dicho que te gusta Runo.

-Bien, ya basta –dije yo, restándole importancia al asunto y dirigiéndome a Santiago- quieres decirme de una vez por qué preparas otro transporte?

-Voy a ir donde están Alice y Shun para avisarles de un peligro, pero no voy a llegar a tiempo, algo ocurrirá, Shun sufrirá un "accidente" **(Dijo esa palabra con cierta malicia), **no podre hacer nada para salvarlo,y bien, habrá una época de duelo, como de costumbre, y luego Alice y yo podremos estar juntos.

-Estas bromeando?- grite- mataras a tu amigo solo por quedarte con Alice?. Que vale más, la amistad o el amor? –dije-.

Tres voces replicaron instantáneamente.

-El amor, por supuesto.

Me quede pálido, el plan de los chicos era matar a sus propios amigos, tenía que detenerlos.

-No voy a dejar que...-nunca terminé la frase-

Los tres se habían transportado, no podía hacer nada, no podía parar su plan...

CONTINUARA...

**Bien, hasta ahí la primera parte, voy a dividir los capítulos por lo que nos pasa a cada uno de nosotros, así que creo que, además de este, no serán más de cinco o seis.**

**Espero sus reviews o sugerencias.**

**Saludos.**


	2. El asesino del bosque

**Como es costumbre aclaro que ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers ni sus personajes me pertenecen.**

**Dan: cómo es eso de que nos van a matar?**

**Yo: este...- cambiando de tema- veamos cómo le va a Santiago, si?**

**Parte 2: El asesino del bosque.**

Alice estaba segura de que no había pedido esto, ella y Shun estaban en el medio de un bosque, bajo un calor sofocante, bueno, todo eso era soportable si estaba con el.

-Shun, no tienes que hacer esto, sabes?

El no contesto, estaba abriéndose paso a través del bosque a machetazo limpio. De hecho, lo hacia mas para sorprender a Alice que por otra cosa, sabía que a ella le gustaba eso.

No se equivocaba.

**3 Kilómetros al sur**

Santiago estaba entusiasmado en este proyecto, realmente pensaba que las cosas le iban a salir bien, pero una voz interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer? –Era yo, había aparecido en el bosque como un holograma-

-No molestes –reclamo Santiago-

-No puedo creerlo –replique- realmente crees que tu plan va a funcionar?, que Alice te va a amar solo por eso?, y si se entera de que fuiste tú quien mato a su novio?.

-Ves demasiadas películas –contesto mi amigo- y Shun no es su novio.

-Veo que ya estas decidido –dije-

-Así es –me respondió, colocando otra trampa-

Las "trampas" de Santiago eran bastante elaboradas, solo había un pequeño detalle, y se lo hice notar.

-Te diste cuenta de que son trampas para tigre, verdad? –dije, mirándolas asombrado-

-Y qué?, has visto los reflejos ninja de Shun?, esto es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.

Como un pintor haciendo alarde de una obra maestra, Santiago se alejo y dijo:

-Mira, en cuanto Shun se acerque a este lugar, la trampa se activara y zap!, estas cuchillas se le clavaran en la espalda, es genial, o no?

-La verdad, me da miedo –dije-

-Entonces mi trabajo está hecho. –Dijo él, no sin cierto orgullo-

No puedo hacer nada excepto decirte algo: cómo vas a hacer que Shun venga hasta aquí?

-Recuerdas que nos quejamos porque no leyeron las instrucciones? –dijo el-

-Si, ¿y?

-Bien, antes de que se fueran les di a todos los chicos un pequeño "manual de instrucciones"

**De vuelta con Shun y Alice.**

Seguían caminando, cada vez más exhaustos, si algo tenía en común en ese momento era que ambos detestaban a Santiago, el muy tonto los llevo a ese lugar aburrido, pero, ya que estaban solos... -pensó Alice- de pronto, Shun interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-Bien, imagino que tendré que mirar el manual –dijo, sacando un pequeño libro de su bolsillo.

Ambos vieron que era un pequeño mapa del bosque, con una flecha que indicaba: PORTAL DE SALIDA.

-Entonces tenemos que ir a ese portal –dijo Shun, de pronto, levanto la cabeza, su rostro y el de Alice estaban a centímetros de distancia-

Se levanto de un salto y la miro a los ojos...se veía tan hermosa...

**Mientras tanto...**

Santiago termino de colocar todas las trampas, en cuanto Shun se acercara...

-Estás seguro de que funcionara?

-Escucha tonto, estoy seguro –dijo levantándose- esta todo fríamente calculado –dio un paso hacia atrás.

Yo me limite a señalar hacia atrás de el.

-Si claro.

Desgraciadamente, Santiago no había calculado las cosas muy bien, el paso que dio hacia atrás activo una de sus trampas, después de que una de las cuchillas se le clavo en la espalda, cayó al piso, me miro a los ojos y dijo.

-Todo es culpa...tuya...traidor...

Emitió un grito, un aullido desgarrador, que se oyó por toda la selva digital. Y luego nada, solo silencio.

Los únicos que no lo oyeron fueron Shun y Alice, que ya se estaban besando...

No quería tener que hacerlo, pero aparecí de nuevo frente a los dos, y dije:

-Disculpen, interrumpo algo?

Shun me miro con ganas de querer matarme.

-Solo quería decirles que, como vi que tuvieron algunos problemas, les facilitare la llegada al portal de salida. Perdonen las molestias.

De fuera, teclee unos comandos, y el portal apareció frente a ellos dos.

Alice dijo: descuida, no es molestia –comenzó a besar a Shun, mientras este intentaba zafarse, diciendo- : Alice, no te molesta, que el –señalándome- nos este observando?.

-No, ahora Junior, si pudieras, ejem, retirarte –ella era la que me miraba con ganas de matarme ahora-

-Con gusto –respondí, desapareciendo-

**De vuelta en la sala de control.**

Bien –pensé- ahora como arreglo esto?

Apague el monitor donde podía verse a mi amigo, ya fallecido, de pronto, alguien salió de atrás mío y dijo:

-Lástima. Me agradaba tu amiguito...

No le preste atención, y prepare el sistema para que apareciera otro holograma, esta vez, tenía que detener a Hernán...

CONTINUARA...

**En el próximo capítulo, va a aparecer la "voz misteriosa". Espero que les haya gustado...**

**Hernán: Prepárate Ace, está cerca tu final...**

**Yo: mmm, eso lo sabremos...en el capitulo 3.**


	3. Mejor suerte para la proxima

**Ni Bakugan Battle Brawlers ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla bla bla...**

**Como ya les dije, escribir este fic es una apuesta, y aunque no me salga bien, allá va.**

**Les presento en este capítulo, a la villana más mala de todas...**

**Más peligrosa que Kazarina**

**Más temible que Mylene**

**Y casi (dije casi, comete esa, por si estás leyendo) tan inteligente como Runo**

**Les presento, damas y caballeros (por favor NO aplaudan)**

**A mi hermana...**

**Parte 3: Mejor suerte para la próxima...**

Estaban en un pueblo que no conocían, pero no les preocupaba, no había nada (o al menos casi nada) en ese mundo virtual que los pudiera lastimar.

Alquilaron dos pequeños aviones, solo porque ella se lo pidió, le recordaba los paseos que solían dar meses atrás en Vestal, volaron uno junto al otro, mientras se comunicaban por radio.

Mira: lo recuerdas verdad?, en esa época eras tan romántico –dijo, un poco melancólica-

Ace: entonces ya no soy más romántico.

-Bueno...yo...

-Está bien, no respondas, no importa, -dijo él con un poco de tristeza, quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero necesitaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, el momento preciso, solo quería darse cuenta de lo que significaba la palabra romance-

**En esos momentos**

-Estás seguro de lo que vas a hacer?

-Si, y por si no entiendes, si, afirmativo, así es, correcto, positivo, exacto, más claro imposible. Lo voy a hacer, desde este avión voy a dispararle al de Ace, va a desplomarse, y va a ser debido a una "pequeña falla" en los sistemas del simulador.

-No me extraña que tengas esa mentalidad asesina...

**FLASHBACK**

**Hernán nunca fue un chico que pudiera controlar sus emociones que digamos, y le hice recordar que, por ejemplo:**

**Un día estábamos viendo un partido de futbol, el árbitro era una chica y a este idiota no se le ocurrió mejor cosa que decir:**

**-Sabes cómo te entro al final del partido,, mamasa!**

**Yo: -Y cuando intentaste declarártele a esa chica que le gustaba la poesía, le dijiste:**

**Te acordas allá en Catan**

**Cuando te colgaste de esta**

**Y jugaste a Tarzan**

**-Te comiste puteadas por más de dos semanas...**

**Eso sin olvidar que cuando Facundo le dio una flor a la chica que te gustaba lo mandaste dos semanas al hospital**

**FIN FLASHBACK**

-Y qué? –respondió el- a vos que te importa- yo voy a cambiar de a poquito y le voy a hacer olvidar de Ace.

-Seguro... Mira no te consideraría un buen partido ni aunque fueras el último hombre de la Tierra (o de Vestal) –le dije - así que baja de esta avión y deja de pensar estupideces!

-Tú que sabes de las mujeres, si eres un perdedor –replico el-

**En el cuarto de control**

-Eso te debió haber dolido –dijo una voz-

-No te metas en lo que no te llaman –reclame-

-No me llamaste, pero igual me meto.

**La loca de mi hermana... es mayor que yo, así que sobran los comentarios**

-El tiene razón, siempre te ha pasado lo mismo.

**Mientras ella habla, se ven varios flashbacks.**

**-Ayelen...**

"sabes qué?, me gusta más tu amigo, Fernando"...

**-Johanna.**

-"le podes decir a Leonardo que gusto de el?"...

-**Y no te olvides de...**

**FIN FLASHBACK (LO INTERRUMPO)**

-Bueno para, para, ya entendí, no me ha ido bien en el amor,¿ pero por qué me lo tienen que echar en cara?

-Porque siempre le has dado más importancia a la felicidad de tus amigos que a la tuya. –dijo ella- Y vas a dejar que lo mismo te pase con Luno

**(Nota: mi hermana es tan tarada como la leen ahora)**

-Runo! Su nombre es Runo!

-No tengo tiempo de pensar ahora –dije sin prestarle importancia a mi hermana, que a pesar de todo, decía la verdad-

**De vuelta al simulador.**

Hernán soñaba con un momento en particular.

Soñaba con abrazar a Mira.

Soñaba con consolarla después de la "falla" que había sufrido el simulador

Soñaba con abrazarla

Soñaba, soñaba, hasta que se despertó, claro...

-Y se desplomo el avión –dije yo- pero no el de Ace...

El avión iba en picada, se iba a estrellar en cualquier momento...ESE Hernan...se olvido de los controles del avión.

.Por que no me despertaste antes! Dijo el- intentando controlar la nave-

-Ya no tiene sentido hacer nada Hernán, tal vez esta sea una enseñanza para la próxima vez...

**Hernán entendió lo estúpido que había sido, hasta se dio cuenta de su egoísmo, pero también se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde...**

-15 segundos antes de que te estrelles –dije yo- una última palabra?

-Si –me miro a los ojos con odio- gracias por no haberme despertado antes, traidor.

-Que coincidencia dije yo- Santiago dijo lo mismo.

El abrió la boca para decir algo, pero...

**En el cuarto de control**

Miraba la pantalla donde hasta hace un momento se veía el avión de Hernán, ahora podía leerse, en grandes letras negras:

**FALLA EN EL SISTEMA-TRANSMISION INTERRUMPIDA**

**-**Lastima, uno menos...

-Nena, no podes joder a alguien más? , tengo algo que hacer.

**(No sé si a ustedes les pasara lo mismo, pero yo odio tener que darle la razón a mi hermana, aunque en ese momento, no tenía otra opción, y se lo hice saber)**

-Aquí voy, el chico que se preocupa por la vida de los demás entra en acción.

-Mira, Ace, salgan del simulador, por favor, tengo que

_No termine la frase_

Ace salió corriendo, se acerco a donde yo estaba y me dijo en voz baja:

-Tengo que decirle algo importante a Mira, ¿Qué hago?

Señale una puerta y le dije:

-Habitación

-Gracias... Mira, puedes venir un momento?

_Ella se acerco y ambos entraron al cuarto, sonreí, finalmente Ace se animaría a decirle todo lo que sentía, eso, si nadie los interrumpía._

-Ni se te ocurra –le dije a mi hermana, que ya se estaba acercando al cuarto-

**Manía terrible la de mi hermana, pero bueno, es la familia, que se la va a hacer.**

**Continuara...**

**Espero reviews o sugerencias, como de costumbre**

**-Que van a comentar si nadie lee tu historia**

**-Sabes que, serás mi hermana pero sos muy jodida**

**Apuesto a que todos los que leyeron este fic creen que tengo razón**

**-No ellos deben creer que soy genial, como yo lo creo.**

**-Dejemos que ellos hablen... y esperemos a ver que pasa con Billy, Julie y Diego en el próximo capítulo...**


	4. Es un simulador

**Antes de comenzar, dedico este fic a todos los que se toman la molestia de leerlo.**

**Parte 4: Es un simulador.**

-Entonces... –dijo mi hermana- vas a ir a buscar a Luno?

-Por última vez... se llama Runooooooooooooooo! –grite-

_No me había dado cuenta, pero en ese momento, dos personas salieron del simulador, eran Shun y Alice._

-Fue divertido el paseo? –pregunte-

-Se podría decir que si –dijo ella, sonrojándose- por cierto Shun... quisiera...repetir.

-Repetir? –pregunto él, confundido- ah...ya entiendo...

-Sobran las explicaciones –dije yo, señalando una puerta- habitación.

_Se fueron los dos._

**Mientras tanto, dentro del simulador...**

-Por qué elegiste la época medieval? -Se quejo Julie- No hay celulares, ni maquillaje, ni todas las cosas que necesito! **(N del A: en ese momento, pensé que Julie, cuando se enoja, grita casi tanto como mi hermana).**

-Solo lo hice-dijo Billy, como disculpándose- porque pensé que te verías bonita con un vestido medieval... y es cierto.

-Gracias –dijo Julie, haciendo una reverencia-

**No muy lejos de allí.**

Diego estaba hablando solo.

-Y de pronto, el caballero negro acaba con su enemigo con un mortal y certero golpe de su lanza, y reclama a su prometida para...

-Deja de hablar solo que pareces un loquito –dije, nuevamente como un holograma-

-Ah, sos vos, estás listo para ver una masacre?

-De que estás hablando?

-Voy a retar a Billy a un duelo, lo voy a matar, y nunca se van a enterar de que fui yo.

-Y yo que pensaba que Santiago y Hernán estaban locos.

-Estaban?

-Si –dije, con tristeza- estaban...

_Diego no me escucho, seguía entusiasmado en su plan._

-Bien –dije yo- si no le molesta al caballero negro...su retador espera.

-No estoy listo –se quejo el-

-No me interesa –respondí-

**En el cuarto de control.**

_Me quede con la mirada perdida en uno de los monitores, poco me importaba lo que le sucediera a mi amigo._

_Mi hermana estaba al lado, diciéndome algo sobre Runo, algo que no escuche, o que francamente no quería escuchar, no podía desviar la vista de la pantalla... en esa ocasión, Runo se veía hermosa, había elegido el escenario más romántico, el más perfecto para una pareja._

_Pero yo no era su pareja._

_Tenía dos opciones: hacerle caso a mi hermana o..._

_Me di cuenta de que no tenía otra opción, seguramente, esa sería la única oportunidad que tendría en mi vida..._

_Tenía que meditarlo, ciertamente, era una decisión difícil, pero yo estaba seguro de lo que debía hacer a continuación..._

**Dentro del simulador.**

_De la nada, apareció un gran estadio, lleno de gente vestida con ropa de la época, todos clamaban por la misma persona:_

_-Caballero negro!, caballero negro!_

-Quien rayos es el caballero negro? –Pregunto Julie-

-Ni idea –respondió su "amigo"-

-Oye peleador! –Dijo una figura montada en un caballo, que sostenía una lanza - te reto a un duelo!

-Quien demonios eres? –dijo Billy, confundido-

_El extraño no contesto, simplemente le pregunto:_

-Eres un peleador, verdad?, entonces ven y pelea –le grito, amenazándolo con la lanza-

_En el campo, enfrente de Julie y Billy, apareció un caballo y una lanza. Billy se monto de inmediato._

-Que haces? –le grito Julie- ni siquiera sabes manejar la lanza! Además ese tipo te va a matar! Y tu no eres un peleador!

-Soy un peleador Bakugan –argumento el-

-No tiene nada que ver –dijo Julie-.

_Pero Billy ya no le hacía caso..._

-No te preocupes –le dijo, levantado la lanza con esfuerzo- además, debe ser un programa de computadora, no puede hacerme daño.

-Estás listo? –Pregunto el caballero-

-Naci listo –aseguro Billy-

_Tanto Billy como Diego se lanzaron en sus caballos uno contra otro..._

**En el cuarto de control...**

-No puedo dejar que esto termine así –grite, viendo como se estaban a punto de matar esos dos- no puedo!

-No hay nada que puedas hacer... –dijo mi hermana, pesimista como de costumbre-

-Eso... ya lo veremos. Aun así, no tienes ni idea de lo que significa la palabra simulador.

_Mi hermana me miro, pero yo no dije nada más._

**De nuevo en el simulador...**

-Como se maneja esto? –Se pregunto Billy- lo más cercano que conozco es un bate de beisbol.

_En ese momento tuvo una idea._

-Viene, viene –se dijo a si mismo, mientras su oponente se acercaba... Home Run!

_Si algo no se esperaba Diego, era que Billy usara la lanza como bate, después de que vio eso todo se volvió... negro. _

_Billy se acerco, triunfante, hasta donde estaba Julie, diciendo:_

-Lo ves? Te dije que podría hacerlo.

_Ella no respondió, simplemente le dio un abrazo, el la invito a subir al caballo, y galoparon juntos... hasta que los perdí de vista._

**Un rato después...**

_Billy y Julie ya habían salido del simulador, los únicos que faltaban eran Dan... y Runo. Estaba pensando en ella, cuando mi hermana me interrumpió de nuevo._

-Como les vas a explicar a los padres de tus amigos que sus hijos están muertos?

-Quien dijo que murieron?

-Es obvio que se murieron –dijo ella-

_No le preste atención, como de costumbre, me acerque a uno de los escritorios, tome un martillo y me acerque a las habitaciones:_

-Shun, Ace, Billy, vengan un momento.

_-En ese momento pensé: vamos a ver que hacen mis amigos ahora._

**En un lugar blanco, muy parecido al cielo...**

_Diego, Hernán y Santiago estaban juntos. Los tres pensaban en lo mismo... Creyeron que iba a ser fácil... y todo les salió mal. Pensaban en todo eso, hasta que escucharon una voz que les decía..._

-Ustedes tres

_Se asustaron, y temeroso, Santiago preguntó_

-Dios?

-No

-San Pedro?

-No

-Un ángel?

-Ni cerca...

-Quien eres?

-No puedo creer que no se den cuenta, imbéciles, soy yo, Junior...

-Pero, qué haces en el cielo? –Pregunto Hernán-

-Que cielo, tarado? Están en el simulador todavía.

-No estamos muertos?

-No, justamente por eso es un simulador, porque no les puede pasar nada, ni a ustedes, ni a sus amigos, sus planes siempre fueron una estupidez, tanto esfuerzo al pe...

-Está bien, ya entendimos –interrumpió Diego- y ahora, que?

-Ahora, esto –dije yo, apretando un botón-

**Segundos después...**

_Los tres chicos abrieron los ojos, una figura se encontraba frente a ellos, por supuesto, era yo, los mire y les dije:_

-Y, están preparados para terminar su plan?

-Nuestro plan? –preguntaron-

_Les señale el centro de la habitación, atados, amordazados e inconscientes, estaban Shun, Ace y Billy..._

_-Y?-pregunte-, todavía tienen ganas de hacer esto?._

-Claro... –exclamaron al unisonó los tres, acercándose a sus antiguos "amigos"-

CONTINUARA...

**Y, que les pareció?**

**Sí, creo que no debería haber hecho eso, pero bueno, mi personaje, parece que es malvado...**


	5. Elijan sus armas, señores

**Nada de presentaciones, ni aclaraciones, vamos directamente a la historia.**

**Parte 5: Elijan sus armas, señores.**

-Shun, Shun, despierta... –dijo una voz-

-Que está pasando? –pregunto el-

_Shun se llevo la mano a la frente, estaba cubierta por un pañuelo, la miro, estaba empapado en sangre, intento moverse, pero no pudo, estaba atado..._

-Qué rayos está pasando? –repitió-

-Shun, Shun, Shun –dijo la voz- siempre fuiste muy inteligente, por que no descubres tu mismo lo que está pasando?

_Shun estaba demasiado mareado para entender lo que sucedía._

_De pronto, Santiago salió de las sombras._

-Tu... –susurro Shun- por que?

-Porque tienes algo que yo quiero –dijo el- Todos ustedes –exclamo, mirando a Ace y Billy-

_Hernán y Diego se acercaron a ellos. Y yo también di la cara, después de todo, tenía que hacerlo..._

-Traidor –gritaron los tres chicos maniatados-

-Ahora lo recuerdo –me acuso Shun- ni bien Salí de la habitación, me golpeaste con un martillo.

- Y a mí también -dijeron Ace y Billy-

-No encontré nada a mano, así que use un martillo.

-Traidor –repitieron-

-Estoy harto de eso –respondí- primero ustedes tres, ahora, ellos. Acaso no hay alguien en esta habitación que no crea que soy un traidor?

_Todos se callaron. _

Bah, que importa, vuelvo al simulador, tengo algo que hacer...

-Vas a matar a Dan, cierto? –Pregunto Santiago-

-Voy a dedicarle una lluvia de proyectiles –dije, desapareciendo-

**Mientras tanto...**

_Una playa casi desierta, un mar calmo y silencioso, y un sol que se escondía, eso era todo lo que Runo deseaba. Además de tener a Dan a su lado, por supuesto._

-Cuando se pone el sol? –pregunto el- siento como si lleváramos horas aquí.

-No se va a poner nunca –respondió ella- le pedí a Junior un atardecer eterno, te gusta?

-No tanto como vos.

-Dan...

-Vamos, Runo, intento hacer las cosas bien, y decirte algo lindo, no podrías recompensarme?

-No lo sé –dudo ella-

-Por favor Runo... estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para conquistarte, que mas necesitas?

-Necesito tantas cosas –dijo ella- ropa, maquillaje, comida –se rio- y vos que necesitas?

-Necesito que vos me necesites.

-Eso sí fue romántico, eso sí se merece una recompensa. (Le dio un beso)

-Que ternura –dijo alguien-

-Junior, que haces acá? –pregunto ella-

-Ya es hora de que nos vayamos? –dijo el- Justo cuando la estaba pasando tan bien...

-Me imagino –dije yo, Dan vio que sostenía algo-

-Que es eso? –pregunto-

-Un interruptor –respondí- voy a dedicarte una lluvia...

-Una lluvia, ay no Junior, no arruines este atardecer tan lindo. –suplico ella-

-No una lluvia de agua –replique- una lluvia de proyectiles...

_Dan y Runo se quedaron pálidos, el dijo:_

-Espera un momen...

_Yo active el interruptor._

**Volviendo con mis amigos...**

-Están listos para enfrentar su destino? Pregunto Santiago-

-Quiero saber por que hacen esto –dijo Shun-

-Muy simple. Todo fue un engaño desde el principio, intentamos aniquilarlos mientras estaban dentro del simulador, pero algunas cosas salieron mal, aunque Junior siempre supo lo que hacíamos, por eso nos ayudo y los ataco a ustedes.

-Pensaba que Junior era un chico de confianza –dijo Ace-

-No te fíes –replico Santiago- Junior es el más grande traidor que existe. Te lo digo por experiencia, e imagino que ellos también estarán de acuerdo.

_Hernán y Diego asintieron, ellos dos, junto con Santiago, portaban un revolver, Santiago dijo:_

-Bien señores, unas últimas palabras?

-Cuida a Alice. –Dijo Shun-

-No permitas que nada malo le pase a Mira –acoto Ace-

-Protege a Julie, si? –Pidió Billy-

-Que noble de su parte –dijo Santiago- hasta la vista.

_Los tres dispararon, al mismo tiempo. Sus anteriores amigos cayeron con suavidad, sin hacer ningún ruido..._

**En el simulador.**

_Dan y Runo se quedaron asombrados. En el cielo se veía un mensaje, escrito con grandes letras de colores: Espero hayan disfrutado el momento, cortesía del jefe de simulación._

-Y los disparos? –inquirió Dan-

-Que disparos? –pregunte-

-Creí que ibas a matarme –dijo el- por eso mencionaste lo de la lluvia de proyectiles.

-Los proyectiles son fuegos artificiales, los programe para que aparecieran. No entiendo que quieres decirme Dan.

-Uffff –suspiro Dan- no había entendido la frase. Por un momento creí que me ibas a disparar, creí que ibas a asesinarme.

-Por favor... –replique yo- que clase de loco mataría a su amigo?

-Bueno, yo decía porque pensé que estabas celoso de mi.

-Por que celoso?

-No creas que no note que estas enamorado de Runo.

_Runo me miro. Yo no respondí._

-Vamos a salir del simulador de una vez, si?

_Salimos, le indique a Runo donde se encontraban las habitaciones donde estaban las chicas, cuando pregunto por los chicos, fingí no oírla._

-Dan, me acompañas un momento? –Dije- tengo que mostrarte algo.

_Aun faltaba una cosa por hacer, y tenía que hacerla lo más rápido posible..._

CONTINUARA...

**Quiero saber que les pareció.**

**Y también quiero avisarles que solo falta un capitulo para que termine esta historia (igual que la otra).**

**Pero no voy a parar de escribir, además del fic de las parejas Bakugan, estoy preparando otro, se podría decir que es la continuación de "el simulador", aunque no va precisamente de lo mismo.**

**Por lo pronto, los dejo con la duda, lectores...**


	6. Engaño, confesion y perdon

**Aclaración: Anoche tuve una fiesta, y ahora estoy roncando de lo lindo... no estoy pensando en escribir por ahora.**

**Santiago: así que yo lo voy a reemplazar...**

**Yo: exacto. Santiago está sentado frente a la compu, vino a Olavarría por las vacaciones, pensar que podría haberse ido a Mar del Plata, pero no, mi mejor amigo vino a visitarme, así que se está enterando del fanfiction y todo eso.**

**Santiago: me encanta la idea! Le agregue unas cositas de mas al capítulo (se los digo ahora que Junior duerme), Este es el final, espero lo disfruten...**

**Parte 6: Engaño, confesión y perdón.**

_Los tres dispararon, al mismo tiempo. Sus anteriores amigos cayeron con suavidad, sin hacer ningún ruido..._

**-**Bien, esta hecho –dijo Hernán- ahora, si me disculpan, voy por Mira...

-Pensar que Julie estaba enamorada de este tonto –dijo Diego-

_Santiago se había callado, estaba comenzando a pensar que... tal vez...no, desecho la idea, lo hecho esta hecho, se dijo a sí mismo, sus amigos se reían de lo ocurrido, pero a el no le causaba gracia ver tres cadáveres tirados en el piso._

**Mientras...**

_Runo, Mira, Alice y Julie charlaban animadamente, a todas les había ido muy bien, estaban alegres, cada una tenía a su amado y nada podía salir mal..._

_Nada? De pronto, Runo oyó unas risas._

-Oyeron eso? -Pregunto-

-Sí, viene de la sala de control –respondió Mira-

_Las chicas salieron de la habitación, cuando se asomaron al cuarto de control, vieron una fila de butacas (como si fuera un cine), y nos vieron a Dan y a mí._

-Pásame las palomitas de maíz -dijo Dan-

-Dejame alguna.

-Pásamelas

-Que me dejes alguna! –grite-

-Que está pasando –interrumpió Runo-

_Runo y las demás chicas desviaron la mirada hacia una pantalla gigante, vieron a Santiago, Hernán y Diego con las armas en la mano, y a los demás, tirados en el piso, ensangrentados..._

-Que... que

_Ninguna termino la frase, rompieron en llanto y cayeron al piso, Alice se levanto con esfuerzo, con lágrimas en los ojos._

-Shun..Esto no esta pasando... no está pasando... –murmuro-

_Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos._

-Alice, puedes dejar de tapar la pantalla?

-Ace? –pregunto ella, Mira se levanto-

-Sí, es el, por que te sorprende verlo? –Dijo otra voz-

-Billy? –Julie se paro-

-Alice, que ocurre, estas bien?

-Shun? –Ella se fue corriendo hasta él y lo abrazo-

-Chicas? –Pregunte yo- que rayos les pasa? – los chicos estaban en las butacas de atrás, como no los vieron cuando entraron?

_Ninguna respondió, pero Runo me dijo:_

-Junior, explícame esto –señalo la pantalla- ahora mismo.

-Es simplemente una simulación, no pasa nada, nunca dejaría que mataran a mis amigos.

-Y que hacen Santiago y los demás ahí? –Pregunto Alice-

-Es gracioso –explico Dan- ellos creen que eso es real.

-Así que los estas engañando Junior? –pregunto Runo-

-Se podría decir que sí.

-Sácalos de ahí.

-Pero... –empezó a decir Dan-

-Ahora mismoooooo! –Grito ella- no puedo creer que los estén engañando...eso es muy malo, no me lo esperaba de ustedes.

-Runo, entiende que ellos trataron de matarnos, Junior nos estuvo protegiendo –me defendió Shun-

-No importa –retruco Alice- Sáquenlos.

_Mire a mis amigos, ellos se encogieron de hombros, después dije:_

_-_Ordenes son ordenes...

**Ellos estaban dentro del simulador, mientras tanto...**

_Los chicos abrieron la puerta de la sala de control, pero antes de dar un paso, retrocedieron._

-Que significa esto? –Grito Hernán-

_Frente a ellos no estaban las habitaciones, sino un precipicio, negro e infinito..._

-Perdón si se lo creyeron –dijo una voz- pero esto... no es real.

_Simulación: desactivada._

**En la verdadera sala de control.**

-Bien jugado amigo –dijo Hernán, dándome la mano- me lo creí todo.

-Bien, es cierto –explico Diego- tratamos de matar a los chicos y... las cosas salieron mal.

-Nunca creí que fuera capaz de matarte Shun –dijo Santiago- aunque solo fuera una simulación.

-Pero lo hicieron –interrumpió Dan-

-Déjenlos tranquilos –dijeron las chicas- Después de todo, ya confesaron.

-Pero intentaron matarnos –repitió Ace-

-Y? –Preguntaron las chicas- imagino que están arrepentidos, fue un error.

_Los chicos bajaron la cabeza, estaban arrepentidos realmente._

-Perdón –dijo Santiago- todo se salió de control...

-Está bien –dijo Alice poniéndole una mano en el hombro- no paso nada grave

-No estás enojada Julie? –Pregunto Diego-

-No... tranquilo... ya paso todo.

_Dan me miro desconcertado, la verdad, yo tampoco entendía nada._

-A ver si comprendo –dije- estos tres trataron de matar a sus novios, bueno, los mataron, aunque haya sido simulado, ustedes se enteran, y los perdonan así como así?

-Si –respondieron Alice, Mira y Julie-

-Por que? –Pregunte yo, cada vez mas confundido-

_Ninguna de las tres respondió._

-Es muy lindo que estén enamorados de nosotras, chicos–dijeron las chicas- pero podrían haberlo demostrado de otra forma- agregaron, dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno-

_Santiago, Diego y Hernán se cayeron al piso, Dan y yo nos reíamos, y Shun. Billy y Ace se quedaron boquiabiertos._

-Shun no seas celoso –dijo Alice acercándosele- es solo una demostración de cariño...

_Me acerque hasta los chicos._

-Despierten –dije- despierten!

-Despiertennnnnnnnnnnn! –grito Dan. Ellos se levantaron al instante-

**Minutos más tarde.**

-No quiero saber nada mas del simulador –me dijo Santiago- lo destruimos?.

-Tengo una idea mejor –propuse- Le debemos un favor a un amigo...

-Tenés razón –admití-

_Semanas después, estaba todo hecho, como una devolución de favores, le regalamos el sistema de simulación a la familia Marukura, para que hicieran algún negocio, francamente, no nos importaba lo que hicieran con él, ninguno de nosotros quería saber nada mas con el simulador..._

_Como "compensación" de que mis amigos intentaron matarlos, invitamos a los chicos a unas vacaciones, de Hernan y Diego, no supimos mas nada, Santiago insistió en que quería venir con nosotros (va a ir, si, pero creo que es porque sigue sintiendo algo por Alice)_

_Horas antes de irnos, Runo, Santiago, Dan y yo conversábamos._

-Y adonde iremos? –pregunto Dan-

-Sorpresa...sorpresa-dije-

-Puedo preguntarte algo Junior? –nos interrumpió Runo-

-Dime

-Es cierto eso que me contaron? Que gustas de mi?

_Me quede mudo, mire a Dan, me hizo señas de que él no había dicho nada, mire a Santiago, en ese momento, salió corriendo._

-Santiago García! Volve ahora mismo! Traidor! –grite, echando a correr-

**FIN.**

**Vamos a seguir con un fic nuevo...**

**Voy a escribir sobre nuestras vacaciones. Con colaboración de Santiago.**

**Nos vemos!**

**Dankuso96.**


End file.
